The forensic anthropologist and the FBI agent
by aleviste
Summary: Dr. Rose Hathaway is an forensic anthropologist with bad social skills. Her work is her life. But that'll soon change when she becomes the partner of Special Agent Dimitri Belikov. What will happen when the closest people around her starts to melt her icy demeanor? Will she accept it or will she end up even more closed off to the people that means something to her? ALL HUMAN.
1. Prologue

**Hey!**

**This story has been bugging my mind since yesterday and today I wrote this prologue. I hope that it might fall in someones likings.**

**It's gonna be based on Vampire Academy characters, but it's an All Human story. And I'm inspired by the TV show Bones too. I love that show!**

**Leave me a review about what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own VA or Bones.**

**xo**

**Angie**

* * *

**Prologue - Meet the forensic anthropologist Dr. Rosemarie Hathaway**

* * *

I stared out in the big classroom. My students were watching me, listening to every word I said.

I cleared my throat and continued with my lesson about the human bone structure. My voice high and clear, professional. That's all my life described in one word, professional.

When the class was over a girl came up to me and asked me about the essay they were about to do. She asked if I could suggest a topic for her. But being me, the professional and non-caring about helping my students to success, I simply said to her to just do her own research and that it would be better.

She stared at me in shock. I guessed that my reputation about being a non-caring bitch hadn't reached her. I took a deep breath before I made it clear for her that I couldn't help her with that. She needed to find her own topic to write about, because if she didn't she might not manage to continue my class. And I also started to explain to her that the only way to become successful was to do things by yourself. That's how I got this far in my line of work.

I asked her if she understood and she just nodded and turned away. But before she disappeared from my sight I called her back.

"What's your name?" I asked her. My facial expression blank and emotionless.

"It's Jill Mastrano, Dr. Hathaway" she said, almost in a whisper.

"Are you taking more classes about forensic anthropology?"

"No, I'm focusing all my time with your classes, Dr. Hathaway" she said, now with curiosity written all over her pale face.

"That's good. I dearly recommend you to only focus on my classes if that's what you want to do in the future. It takes a lot of time to gain this amount of knowledge that I have and I'm willing to share. Just not in the way that you thought." I told her with a small smile on my lips, though it didn't reach my eyes.

"In what kind of way are you willing to share, Dr. Hathaway?" she asked.

She's definitely the one I need for this, I thought silently to myself. She seems determined and focused, which is the qualities I'm searching for in an assistant.

"What would you say about being my assistant at the Jeffersonian Institute Forensic Sciences Department? You will be paid for your time." I asked her.

I watched as her eyes lit up like a Christmas Tree and she started to nod her head vigorously. Good, Mia will be glad that I finally achieved to find me an assistant, I thought.

"I would be honored, Dr. Hathaway, to be your assistant." she smiled brightly at me.

I could practically feel her happiness in the air. I almost groaned, internally, because this girl is such a bubbly person. And I'm not a bubbly person, I'm a serious and professional one. And I need my assistant to be that too. Well, I thought, too late for that. The question has already been asked and answered.

"Good, be at the Jeffersonian 9am sharp" I told her with a stern voice.

"Yes of course, Dr. Hathaway" she said eagerly.

And with that, I turned around and started to gather my paperwork on my desk. This class was the last one for today and I needed to go back to the institute for some of my "real" work.

I sighed when I arrived back to my office in the Jeffersonian. I watched the screen of my computer and began to plan my next class for tomorrow. When I was done I headed to Mias office to inform her about my assistant. She's gonna be happy, that I'd finally found one, and would now stop nagging me about it.

"Hi Mia" I greeted when I entered her office.

"Hey Rose, what's up?" she asked. Bubbly as ever, that's my boss for you.

"I've found me an assistant" I informed her simply.

"You have?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes I have. Her name is Jill Mastrano and she's one of my students at the university" I said while raising my eyebrows. "I thought that, that's what you wanted?"

"Yeah, yes of course. But I didn't know that you actually would find someone to your likings" she said, amusement evident in her voice.

"Well, I have. And that's that."

"Okay, when will we meet her?" she questioned.

"Tomorrow morning"

"Good, well I don't know about you but it's late for me. So I'm gonna go home and I recommend that you do it to." she said while standing up from her table.

"I will, shortly after I've looked up those bones from the bronze age."

She nodded and started to go towards the buildings exit, waiving goodbye at me.

I sighed in relief and went to the bone examining room. I was thrilled about this bone in particular, because it's been a while since we had some that caught my interest. I examined it for a couple of hours and when I felt pleased about my work I headed home.

Before I went to sleep I thought about the coming day. It's gonna be an interesting day, with a new assistant and all.

* * *

**So what did you think about it? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

**Here comes chapter 1. Just so you know, it's gonna be a slow start. But bear with me!  
Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or Bones.**

**Enjoy!**

**xo**

**Angie**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Rose POV**

I woke up from my sleep with a gasp. I was breathing hard and uneven. Stupid, _stupid _nightmare. It's always the same one, every night. Flashes of memories from my childhood, when I saw my parents for the last time. At the time I didn't know that it would be the last time, but ever since I figured out that they wouldn't come back, I've had that dream. Even my own brother abandoned me.

Damn, I hate my nights. I hate waking up like this.

I turned my head around to see what time I woke up this night; 3am. Great, just fucking _great_. I'll never fall back to sleep now. I groaned but quickly kicked the quilt off of me and stalked to my bathroom. I splashed some cold water in my face and then proceeded to brush my teeth. After freshening up I went back to my bedroom and got dressed in my usual attire. A pair of skinny black jeans and a plain tank top with a black blazer over it.

Breakfast isn't anything I'm bothering with at this time of a night so I just walked to my front door and before walking out I snatched my keys. I walked to my car quickly, jumped in and then started my car to drive back to the Jeffersonian. I pushed the pedal down on the floor and sped away from my apartment. The reason to why I'm going back to work are simply – stress release. It's with my bones at work I can relax. That's simply me too you.

When I walked in to the building I swiped my card and proceeded to the bone examining room. The bronze age bones aren't fully examined from last night. Maybe I'm able to finish it before all the others arrives, I thought to myself.

Bones are so fascinating, it talks to me on a different level than living humans do. Sometimes it just feels that it's a lot easier to talk too bones than my human co-workers. I don't get them, it's really hard to understand them.

I straightened my back and glanced at my watch only to realize that time had flown by quickly. The current time were now 8.30am and I needed my daily coffee, before the inevitable encounter with my new bubbly assistant.

While walking to the kitchen in our building I herd muffled voices. I kept walking and when I entered the kitchen I was greeted by Lissa and got myself a dirty smirk from Christian. Lissa's our computer freak and makes wonderful things with codes and stuff, that I really don't understand. While Christian is our bugs and dirt guy, meaning he analyzes everything with bugs and dirt.

Actually it's not quite true that Lissa's a computer freak, from the beginning she's an artist and the reason I brought her in to our team. She is an excellent face re-constructor and I need her basically for that, so we can re-construct the bones faces. And it wasn't that hard to convince her to work for the Jeffersonian – she needed the money. You don't earn so much by just being an artist on a market.

I'm not that social towards other people, but I think I manage to be polite and friendly when it comes to Lissa. And I guess she's the only one who I can call my friend.

While in the kitchen I served myself a cop of steaming hot coffee and sighed in contentment for the unhealthy beverage in my hands. I'm not the kind of person who gets addicted easily, but coffee is a must – if I'm gonna be able to stay awake for the whole day.

"So what's your plan for today Rose?" Lissa asked while serving herself a cup of tea, she wasn't very fond of coffee.

"Well, my new assistant are coming today and I'll get her to help me with the bones from the bronze age. Haven't thought it out that much yet." I answered her while taking a seat at the table across from Christian.

"You found an assistant?" Christian asked incredulously, raising his eyebrows in mock surprise.

"Yes, she's one of my students from the university and I thought that why not give the girl a chance."

"I thought that you were too good to have an assistant. I mean come on, we have worked together for several years and you haven't had an assistant. I didn't think that you would stoop to that level, and that's not even my own words – it's yours" he said while staring at me in disbelief.

"I know that I am too good to have an assistant, but I didn't have a choice in the matter. Mia has been disturbing my peace here at work by nagging about me finding an assistant." I shrugged my shoulders not caring that much.

"Maybe it's good for you to have an assistant. I mean, you're alone all the time and now maybe you'll be a bit more social." Lissa said while giving me a sweet smile.

"I'm not alone all the time. You are always here when I'm here"

"Well I know that sweetie, but even though you are here, you aren't here with us. You're always at the bone examining room, examining bones. And I don't think that bones is such a great company for you all the time. You need to spend some time with living things too." Lissa said with concern.

"It's my job Lissa. I'm not here to socialize, I'm here for work." I stared at her, not quite sure what she's talking about.

"Yeah I know you're here to work sweetie, but so are we and we have time now and then to chat with others. A break is healthy for you – for all of us."

"I get breaks when I'm home from work and I'm home every night." I said to her confused.

"I see, how long are you at home? When did you get in for work this morning, for example?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"3.30am"

I wasn't sure where she's heading with this interrogation about when I'm arriving at work. It doesn't make any sense too me. My schedules are quite floating and I can decide when I'm coming in and when I'm going.

"Are you serious? You've been here for five hours already?"

"What about it?" Still confused about her outburst.

"Rose, that's not normal. A normal person works for about eight hours a day, plus-minus some hours. You're here more than you're at home" by this time she'd raised her voice a bit.

"I really don't know what you mean. I work and I go home like all of you and there's nothing more about it." While saying that I felt a tug of something in my chest, not quite sure what, maybe annoyance? Not sure...

By now the time had become almost 9am so I stood up and excused myself. I needed to meet Jill at the entrance.

I wondered why Lissa's being so pushy about me and my workload. That's normal to me, always have been. It's not so incomprehensible, I thought silently, I mean – I do other stuff too. I've been on vacations... I was actually in Argentina last month, okay that it was work related but even then – it's a vacation for me. Meaning that I'm not at the Jeffersonian.

When I arrived to the entrance I spotted Jill talking to our security guard; Mason. He's the one who's working mornings here and the other guard I know about is Mikhail. Not quite sure why I'd memorized their names, but I guess it comes handy sometimes.

I greeted Mason when I'd approached them and ordered Jill to follow me back inside.

"First of all, I need you to meet my boss; Mia." I instructed her while walking briskly towards Mias office.

"Okay, I guess" she said simply, giving me a nervous smile.

"Yes and after that you'll be helping me at the bone examining room. I'm working on some bones from the bronze age"

"Oh, this is gonna be so much fun" she squealed.

"It's not for fun, it's simply work."

She eyed me suspiciously but I couldn't read her expression, not that I cared either. And when I'd introduced her to Mia, I continued our path to the bone examining room. I've been away from the room too long now, wasting my time with nonsense chit-chat. I wasn't sure but I thought that it's Lissas fault because she had that effect on me, weird enough.

"What's your experience from examinations?" I asked Jill. I needed to know how much knowledge she has.

"Not much, Dr. Hathaway. Just the few times you showed us in class." she said, fidgeting nervously with her hands.

"Okay, then lets start simply... what gender was this bones?"

"Um... from what I can see from the pelvic girdle, this was a woman." she said, glancing up at me for confirmation.

I nodded in response and waved my hand for her to continue.

"By the size of it, this woman were in her early twenties. And she was a mother." she continued with a bit more confidence.

"And by the size of her thigh-bone she wasn't longer than 5'3 or 5'4."

"Correct and why did this woman die?" I, of course, already knew why she died. But I wouldn't just give it away that easily.

Jill proceeded to walk too the skull and squinted her eyes a bit in concentration.

"My guess, from the discoloration in her skull, is that she was hit quite hard in the head. Which caused her brain to swallow and brought her a quick death."

"Correct again. Good job Ms. Mastrano. You must have listened to me in class"

She smiled brightly at me and continued with the examination. Just at that moment my phone buzzed and I saw that I'd received a message from Mia, ordering me to come too her office; immediately. I informed Jill that I needed to see Mia and ordered her to keep on with the examination and that I would be back in a moment. She just nodded her head in confirmation.

While I walked to Mias office I wondered what she wanted. It isn't that often she orders me to come too her in her office. It must be something serious or something urgent. I would know soon enough.

When I entered her office I noticed that she was busy talking in the phone, so I just stood there for a moment – waiting for her to finish.

* * *

Dimitri POV

"Sidney can you please tell me again why we need help from a forensic anthro-something?" Dimitri asked quite annoyed. He watched the young prosecutor snort at him in annoyance.

"We need the help from a forensic anthropologist because she can identify our victims bones. Our own people haven't discovered who this Jane or John Doe is. That's why we need the help from Dr. Rosemarie Hathaway from the Jeffersonian. It's told that she's the best forensic anthropologist in the U.S"

"If she's this good as you are claiming, why haven't we heard about her before?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Well that's because this situation's unique, and besides, her original work consists of examining bones from other centuries."

I raised one of my eyebrows in mock horror. I couldn't believe that we, the FBI, actually were gonna seek help from someone who doesn't even belong on crime investigations. The whole thing about this case is crazy and a lot of people have been working non-stop for weeks. And at the moment we've had too many cold-cases and we can't afford yet another one.

"So we're gonna get help from someone who examines old dusty bones?" I asked yet again, still not yet convinced about the idiotic idea.

"Yes we are and there's nothing you can do about it. We received the orders from high above. So now you need to scramble your pretty ass to the Jeffersonian to meet her. Because you're the one who's gonna have the responsibility for the work she's gonna do. The orders are also that you must not leave her alone with the bones."

With that, Sidney turned around and left him standing there like an idiot.

You got to be kidding me! I'm the one who's gonna supervise this bone-woman? That's just so fucking frustrating. Damn you Sidney...

I took a deep breath and gathered my bearings before I headed out from the FBI's headquarters towards my black SUV. And with one last thought about how stupid this idea was, I headed off to the Jeffersonian. To meet this Dr. Rosemarie Hathaway.

* * *

Rose POV

"Hey Rose, thanks for coming. I just talked to the FBI's prosecutor Sidney Sage and she said that the heads of the FBI wanted our help – or specifically your help with a case." Mia said while shuffling with some paper on her desk.

"They need help from me? Why?" I asked curious to why the FBI need help from someone who examines historical bones.

"They've hit a dead end in a case and they need you too identify their Jane or John Doe. Their own people couldn't figure it out by themselves."

"But I'm not done with the bones from the bronze age. I'm sure I can help them when I'm finished with that."

"No, you're gonna help them first. The bones you're working with now can wait. This is a much more important case than the historical one." she said sternly.

"But I'm no FBI agent nor am I a crime-investigator." I said, a bit desperately, knowing that I wasn't gonna win this discussion.

"It doesn't matter. They need our help and I'm demanding you – as your boss – to help them with their case."

"You're seriously using the boss-card against me?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes Rose, I am. And that's final."

I grumbled in annoyance but nodded my agreement. I really hate it when she does that to me. I've even told her that. But I guess there's nothing more to say.

"Good, it's settled then. The FBI agent who's gonna supervise the work are on his way."

And just in that moment there were someone who knocked on the door. And when I turned around I was met with deep chocolate brown eyes who belonged to a tall and muscular and very handsome man. I'm not that easily to like someones appearance but this man, he sure is something special. He's surrounded by a strong aura and I feel extremely drawn to him. Weird...

"Rose, meet Special Agent Dimitri Belikov" Mia said with a smile plastered on her face.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**

**I'll uptade soon :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry for the long wait. I've been working on my other story. But I promise that I will update at least once or twice a week. Depends on the response though :) And I do appologies if there's some grammar errors, but hey english isn't my first language so... ;)**

**I hope you'll like this chapter. Sorry if it's too short, but I'll make the other ones longer, promise.**

**Enjoy**

**xo**

**Angie**

* * *

Chapter 2

Previously in _The forensic anthropologist and the FBI agent;_

"Hey Rose, thanks for coming. I just talked to the FBI's prosecutor Sidney Sage and she said that the heads of the FBI wanted our help – or specifically your help with a case." Mia said while shuffling with some paper on her desk.

"They need help from me? Why?" I asked curious to why the FBI need help from someone who examines historical bones.

"They've hit a dead end in a case and they need you too identify their Jane or John Doe. Their own people couldn't figure it out by themselves."

"But I'm not done with the bones from the bronze age. I'm sure I can help them when I'm finished with that."

"No, you're gonna help them first. The bones you're working with now can wait. This is a much more important case than the historical one." she said sternly.

"But I'm no FBI agent nor am I a crime-investigator." I said, a bit desperately, knowing that I wasn't gonna win this discussion.

"It doesn't matter. They need our help and I'm demanding you – as your boss – to help them with their case."

"You're seriously using the boss-card against me?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes Rose, I am. And that's final."

I grumbled in annoyance but nodded my agreement. I really hate it when she does that to me. I've even told her that. But I guess there's nothing more to say.

"Good, it's settled then. The FBI agent who's gonna supervise the work are on his way."

And just in that moment there were someone who knocked on the door. And when I turned around I was met with deep chocolate brown eyes who belonged to a tall and muscular and very handsome man. I'm not that easily to like someones appearance but this man, he sure is something special. He's surrounded by a strong aura and I feel extremely drawn to him. Weird...

"Rose, meet Special Agent Dimitri Belikov" Mia said with a smile plastered on her face.

* * *

Dimitri POV

Wow.

Is this the woman I'm supposed to work with on this case? Man, I thought all lab-rats and squints were ugly. But this woman – she's not ugly. Far away from it! She must be the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on.

Short and curvaceous with long brown hair. Love the body, yes. Don't expect anything else, I mean I'm a man.. But the most captivating about this woman must be her eyes. Her deep brown orbs are right in this moment scrutinizing me, up and down. I can literally feel her eyes burning all over my body. And those eyes, man! They're speaking legions even though she haven't uttered a word to me yet.

I can feel myself getting way too attracted to this woman who I haven't met before, not even spoken too yet. If I'd met her outside from work, I would totally hit on her. She's totally the right kind of woman whom I'm easily attracted too. If I could get my way with her, we would be in a bed – naked together. Me on top of her and then under her, behind her.. Doing her in all the most imaginable positions I can muster up. Maybe I should ask her out? And then see where we go from there. Maybe she'll love to play with me too.

I snapped out of my not so appropriate thoughts when Mia cleared her throat.

"Dimitri, this is our forensic anthropologist Dr. Rosemarie Hathaway. She's the one who's gonna help you with your victim" Mia said while eying me suspiciously.

I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. It's a good thing I'm tanned so that it wouldn't show off too much. Before I turned around to face this Rosemarie I cleared my voice and mind.

"Hello, I'm Special Agent Dimitri Belikov. I hope that we can make this relationship work." I said with cocky confidence.

It wasn't after a couple of seconds that I realized what I actually said and before she could open her mouth I corrected myself;

"I mean this work-relationship." I said with as much emphasis on the _work. _

"Hello. I suppose that we will work together fine enough. And as you heard, I'm Dr. Rosemarie Hathaway, but please call me Rose." she answered dryly.

"How good!" Mia exclaimed happily. "Now when the two off you have met, you can proceed to work on the case."

In the peripheral of my vision I could see Rose roll her eyes in annoyance. I wonder what that's suppose to mean. This is gonna be fun, working with such a pretty lady. God, I hope that she's good in bed!

"Excuse me? What did you say?" Rose's low voice reached me as I was thinking that.

"What? I didn't say anything." I said innocently.

Or did I say anything? Shit, _shit! _Did I say that about her being good in bed out loud? _Fuck.. _So screwed.

"I heard you say something about someone being good in bed" she answered quite annoyed.

"Well, no I didn't say that. I said that I hope that you're good i-in this.. eh.. this whatever you're doing."

Nicely done Dimitri, you've totally made yourself a fool in front of the sexy lady.

"I beg your pardon, but I must say that I'm excellent in this work. And I'm quite sure that I can figure this case out – without your crime-minions." she said sarcastically.

"Well aren't you a feisty little woman?" I asked in mock surprise.

"Shut up. Just because you're an FBI agent doesn't mean that you're better than me. I need you to know that you're in my playground now, and when it's my playground it's my rules!" she hissed at me and thereafter turned around and stalked away.

Good God, what did I do? I didn't think that she would be so... annoyed?

But I didn't think it through too much and just walked after her briskly to keep up with her frantic speed towards I don't know.

"Hey Rose where are you going?" I asked her when I caught up with her.

"I'm on my way to examine that victim of yours. If you don't mind. I thought that you would prefer this case to be solved as fast as possible."

"Okay and where will you do that?"

"In the bone examining room of course." she answered with a duh-voice.

"Aha okay. Why are we walking so fast?"

"I'm walking this fast because I want to get rid of you"

"Too bad that you won't get rid off me that easily then is it?" I said while smirking at her.

She stopped dead in her track and stared at me incredulously.

"What do you mean with that?!" she hissed at me, pretty annoyed by now.

"It means that I'll be with you the whole time, when you're working with our victims bones." I said, amusement evident in my eyes.

"No you will not be with me all the time. I'm most capable to do my work without some arrogant man hovering over me."

Oh, she's angry now. Funny how it makes her more tempting to me. With rosy cheeks and a glow in her eyes that's telling me not to challenge her.

"I'm sorry Roza, but it's not your call nor is it mine. It's my boss who's ordering me to do this."

"Roza?" her angry eyes turned confused in a matter of seconds.

Oops, slip up. Wasn't supposed to say that out loud. Stupid mistake to call her by her Russian name, but it's too late now.

"It's your name in Russian" I told her simply.

"Do I look Russian to you?" she said while attempting to rise one eyebrow, but failing miserably. "No, didn't think so. My name is Rose and Rose only. Or you could call me Dr. Hathaway if that's something you would prefer more."

"I think it suits you though, so I'm just gonna stick with Roza." I said with a smirk.

This is gonna be fun, working with her. She's something special, making me hot and bothered and all.

* * *

Rose POV

Urgh! This man is totally making me lose my control. He's so annoying and cocky and so full off confidence that I might just brush my teeth. Maybe I'm over exaggerating but he's pushing all the wrong buttons in me. Why can't he just be normal?

I'm quite sure too that the said something about me and that he hopes that I'm good in bed. How dare he? How dare he say something like that? Even though I'm sure that I wasn't suppose to hear it; I heard it well enough. And I'm very good in bed thank you very much. But that isn't something I'm gonna say to him no, _no!_

And what the fuck is all that about him being some kind of supervisor? I can do my job well and I don't need some idiotic FBI agent watching me while doing my work. I'm so mad right now – I don't even know where to go or what to do. I should probably talk to Mia about my issues, but I'm sure that she's just gonna wave it off and say – suck it up and do your work. Damn woman...

Stupid Russian FBI …. idiotic... Roza? I mean my name's Rose! R-O-S-E not R-O-Z-A .. I wonder if he got some grammar issues. How hard can it be to pronounce my name in English? But I got to admit to myself, that his accent's so _hot _and _sexy.. _

What the fuck?!

Rose what are you thinking? Why are you thinking such good things about him? Remember that you dislike him? Yeah _duh _I know that. But a girl have to dream. And if this cocky-self-centered-man can fantasize about me; then I can fantasize about him too. I bet he's good in bed.. we might be good or awesome in bed together.

No, no, _no_! For God's sake Rose. Stop with the non appropriate thoughts about the God like sexy Russian FBI agent, who's walking right next to you.

To my relief we'd finally arrived to the bone examining room and I could start with the work they wanted me to do.

"Jill, did you finish the other bones?" I asked my assistant while putting on some gloves.

"Yes, Dr. Hathaway. I stored them in and cataloged them." she smiled at me while she was preparing for the examination of the victim.

"Good, now you can go. I do recall that you have an essay to write." I gave her a small smile while dismissing her from the room.

"Yes I do. Thank you so much for this opportunity and for today Dr. Hathaway. And I'll see you in class this afternoon." she smiled one last time and disappeared through the door.

Alright lets get this work done and over with, I thought to myself. So I can dismiss this FBI agent too. And go on with my historical bones. I knew for a fact thought that this case could take a while. But I didn't say something to Belikov, he could suffer a little with the silence while I'm working.

After approximately thirty minutes he spoke to me;

"So what have you found out by now?"

I didn't answer him because in my opinion I haven't gotten the silence treatment over with just yet. Very childish maybe but this man is just annoying and I want to annoy him too. I did however watch him from my peripheral and I could see that he was beginning to get quite annoyed by me and my silence.

"Roza, why don't you tell me what you've found out? We're supposed to be a team, remember. Co-operate and everything. So spill!"

I'm laughing inside. This is quite hilarious – to make him annoyed and feel out of the loop. He doesn't have any control here at the Jeffersonian. I'm the one with control and I would prefer it to always be that way. But I guess I should talk to him.

"From the size of the pelvic girdle this victim was a woman in her early twenties." I finally answered him.

"Finally" he exclaimed. "What caused her death?"

I took a deep breathe to prevent myself from lashing out on him and answered his question with a strained voice;

"I haven't examined all the bones yet, so I can't make any statement of death right now. But this woman was heavily beaten because she has both old and new fractures on her bones. Especially on her radius and humerus."

"So she was in an abusive relationship then?" Dimitri asked impatiently.

"Well I know for sure that this fractures was caused due to her defense. She was defending herself from someone, and she did that a lot."

"Is there anything more you can tell me?" he asked, while I just stood there and stared at the bones in front of me.

"Her patellas has been crushed. She was in a lot of pain constantly" I said seriously.

"Shit, this is not good. This case is getting bigger and bigger everyday." Dimitri hissed in annoyance.

"I think you have a murder victim here right in front of you"

"I think so too" he said before he turned around and left the room.

* * *

Dimitri POV

God dammit, a murder case. That's exactly what I thought from the beginning. And I just got it confirmed by Roza. Now I have to call my bosses and make arrangement for people to work on it. I picked up my phone and dialed Sidneys number.

"This is Sidney Sage, how may I help you Belikov?" she answered with a snarky attitude.

"Sage, it's a murder case. Get someone on this case right now."

"So it is a murder case after all. You were right."

"Are you mocking me for my brilliance?" I questioned her.

"No, of course not" she answered sarcastically.

"Good, so you'll talk to whomever you have to talk too and get someone on this case."

"Already did that."

"Okay, good. Gotta go. Talk to you soon."

And I was just about to hang up on her when I heard her say;

"Belikov, you're on this case."

"I am? Great" I muttered back to her.

"Yes, and you better do it good."

"You know I always do my work good."

"Yes I know, I'm just teasing you and you know it" she snickered back at me.

"Yeah, I know. But I really gotta go though, so I can start with this case immediately."

"Of course. But just one more thing."

"What?"

"Congratulations, you have a new partner."

"What? I don't do partnerships and you know that"

I just can't believe that they're doing this to me. They all know that I can't have a partner, not since Ivan. They know.. oh fuck them all. Stupid superiors and everything.

"I know Belikov. But you also know that you haven't anything to say about this. It's already confirmed by the two; meaning the FBI and the Jeffersonian."

"You got to be kidding me?" I asked incredulously.

"Nope"

"So you're telling me that I gotta do a partnership with Rosemarie Hathaway?"

"Yes"

"Fuck no! Do you know how annoying that woman is? She's so arrogant and self-centered that it's almost.. I don't know. I have no words to describe her actually."

"Well like I said; you can't do anything about it. Suck it up and be a man, Belikov"

Oh I'm a man right, I know that... But a partnership with Roza? That's begging for trouble.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review and give me a response!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry for the wait. I know that I promised to update and all but I've been caught up with other things in life. I've been occupied by my books and schoolwork. I recently finished The Indigo Spell and Eighty Days of blue :) Anyways here's chapter three and I hope that you'll like it. Sorry for the short chapter and I'll try to update sooner rather than later. And I'm gonna try to write longer chapters!**

**Enjoy!**

**xo**

**Angie**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Previously in _The forensic anthropologist and the FBI agent;_

"So you're telling me that I gotta do a partnership with Rosemarie Hathaway?"

"Yes"

"Fuck no! Do you know how annoying that woman is? She's so arrogant and self-centered that it's almost.. I don't know. I have no words to describe her actually."

"Well like I said; you can't do anything about it. Suck it up and be a man, Belikov"

Oh I'm a man right, I know that... But a partnership with Roza? That's begging for trouble.

* * *

Rose POV

I don't know whether I should be pissed or excited over the situation I've now found myself in. I'd just received a message from Mia that there will be some sort of partnership between me and the annoying Russian FBI agent. All the superiors thought that we'd made an excellent job with the recent murder case and thought it appropriate to make us partners. But I'm not convinced that we could do it – this partnership and actually working together on daily basis. I can't believe that Mia's doing this to me – but then again I can.

I'm not that kind of person who enjoy working close to others, even though I know its necessity. My love for my work comes with the lonely hours observing bones from ancient times; not socializing with cocky bastards like Dimitri Belikov. How exactly did they find our brief encounter in working together so good that they actually decided to make us partners? We could barley stand to be in the same room together while I examined the Jane Doe; and now they want us to be together everyday at work? Stupid superiors...

But I guess I'll be doing some good work for the society by identifying murder victims and other victims. At least the grieving families might appreciate the work we'll be doing. Never ever forget the superiors either, they'll be thrilled if we can solve all murders that happens in this cruel world we're living in.

All the others at the Jeffersonian are thrilled about this opportunity they found themselves in. Being important peoples involved with FBI matters. Except me, obviously. I've figured it out that it no longer will be peaceful at work. It will always be hectic from now on and to top that – it's not going to be easy working with the sexy Russian. I know I find him very annoying and irritable but I am a woman with desires and I think that he's a very handsome man. I know, for sure, that if I'd have found him at a local bar – I would have brought him home to my bed for my own pleasures.

But of course I didn't find him in a bar. He came directly to my place of heaven – work – and disrupted the peace I've found there. Making it not so much like heaven anymore. But I do still love the atmosphere there, the feelings I get when I'm examining bones are the same as ever. I think – and hope – that his involvement wont do much damage.

I was brought out from my inner thoughts about my unavoidable future by the buzzing from my phone. I picked it up without checking the ID from the caller;

"Hathaway" I greeted whoever where on the receiving end.

"Roza, we have a new case."

I know that voice. How the hell did he get my number?

"What are you talking about? I don't have any case... and how the hell did you get my number? I don't recall me giving it to you!"

"You do remember that we're partners now right? And for the record; I am an FBI agent, how do you think I got your number?" he answered sarcastically.

"So you just did a background check on me and decided to take my number too? What are you a stalker?"

I am quite annoyed that he didn't just ask me for my number rather than take it from my personal file from the FBI.

"I had to do a background on you – and you know it. Besides I actually didn't take your number from your case – Vasilisa gave it to me."

"Lissa, call her Lissa. She hates it when people use her full name. And why was it necessary that you'd do a background check on me?" While saying this I put a reminder in the back of my mind to slowly kill Lissa later for giving him my number.

"I needed to do it because that's a precaution from my side of this partnership. I need to know this things about you so I can protect you while we're working together."

"Just for your information, Belikov, I'm fully capable to protect myself. Thank you very much." I answered him – pissed now. I really hope that he doesn't think I'm some damsel in distress. Because I'm not and I never will be either.

"I'm aware of that." he said back to me. "I'm coming to pick you up in ten minutes, be ready." And then he hung up on me.

I stared blankly at my phone like it did something to me. I scowled at myself and gathered my things that I might need and headed out from my office. Exactly ten minutes later Dimitri arrived and picked me up. I could sense that underneath the cocky exterior he's quite a tidy man, who's always on time and following the schedule. Despite my professionalism I can be late occasionally. When I was a teenager I could never be on time, but growing up and making my way towards my goal in life – I learned to be on time. I think that's called growing up...

To say that I was surprised by his choice of music would be an understatement. I was horrified. Who would know that the Russian liked the 80's? Me on the other hand – hated that kind of music. I preferred music from the 21'st century, not ancient like this. When I told him that I didn't like the music he was playing he switched station and I was at ease again. But certainly not for long, because after the commercial break a country song began playing. I thought I was horrified with the previous music choice – but now I knew how it felt to be horrified by music. Because the country was far more undesirable than the 80's.

"Can't we listen to anything made from this time line and not from the 80's and certainly not from the western." I asked exasperated.

"You have to choose, either this or the 80's. I'm the one driving." he said without taking his eyes from the road ahead of us.

"Why can't we listen to my choice of music?"

"Choose"

"Fine. Turn back to that 80's. It's not good but it's not as bad as the country." I said annoyed.

He just chuckled and turned the tune back to the 80's. I contemplated whether I should talk to him or not. And what should I say? What does he like to talk about?

* * *

Dimitri POV

As much as I don't like or look forward to this new partnership; I really hope that it will work. It's a long time since last time I had a partner. Never did I either expect it to end like it did. My partner, my brother – even though we didn't share blood – my best friend. Ivan.

We grew up together in a small village in Russia. Our families had been friends for a long time and we practically grew up like brothers with two families. We stood each other close and I miss him everyday that passes by. Even today – two years since his death – I still think that we'll have a barbeque on Friday nights and it hurts me deeply that it's never gonna happen ever again.

We were in an undercover mission for the FBI and at the time I wasn't with him at the location. I was having one of my rare vacations and was visiting our families in Russia. When I got back to the US he was already dead and buried. The cover had been blown by a person we thought stood by us in the mission. We totally misunderstood the persons intentions and everything got backfired at us; with the costs of Ivan's untimely death. Until this day I blame myself for taking that vacation; although I know that I needed to go. My little sister Viktoria had been in an accident and I hadn't seen her for years and because of that I traveled home to see her at the hospital.

Without even noticing it I'd gripped the steering wheel so hard that my knuckles turned white. And from the peripheral of my vision I could see Rose's questioning look. But how can I explain something so personal to her? I don't know her that well after only two times. No I can't tell her this now – if ever. So I relaxed my hands again and gathered my thought's together so I could talk to her normally.

"So how old are you anyway, Roza?" I asked her genuinely curious.

"I'm 25. Why?" she asked me while eying me warily.

"No reason. You've come quite far for being so young." I told her simply,

"Well, I've worked hard for it. Nothing comes free in this world, you should know that."

"Believe me, I know." I said, momentarily turning back to my previous thoughts.

"How old are you? I mean you can't just ask me a question without me questioning you back."

"Well I guess you can't. And I'm 32 for your information." I told her.

"Oh, getting old are we?" she said teasingly. Never did it occur to me that she had it in her to tease someone.

"Old? I'm not old! I've barely lived. Neither have you." I said while raising one of my eyebrows at her. We still had an hour drive to our destination.

"So you say that you still have a lot to accomplish then?" she asked me. Curiosity noticeable in her voice.

"Of course I have. The first thing coming to my mind right now is surviving our partnership. Don't you agree?" I asked her amusement evident in my voice.

"What's that suppose to mean? I'm an easy person to work with." she said; a little bit of anger lingering in her voice.

"I didn't mean it like that. I didn't say it to offend you in any way. But it's just that you're a very unemotional person. I can't really get your persona, even though you're like an open book for me to read." I confessed.

"I do feel things, I'm not unemotional! But I guess I tend to hide my feelings from my body language. And as far as I know, that isn't a crime.."

"No of course not. I'm sorry if I offended you."

"It's alright.." and with that she turned towards the window and stared out to nothingness.

Well done Dimitri. That's a really good way to start this partnership by insulting her persona. But I can't help myself though – this woman's interesting. I've never met anyone like her before and she's making me hot and bothered by just being near me. And deep down inside me I could feel something out of the ordinary – a feeling I'm not familiar with, or at least it was a long time ago I felt it. I'm beginning to feel affectionate towards this strange woman and that isn't boding to anything good.

* * *

Rose POV

Ouch that actually hurt. I didn't know that people thought of me that way – unemotional. I didn't even know that it was like that people saw me. Neither did I expect anyone – especially Dimitri – to voice something like that to my face. But I guess it's legitimate – he is my partner after all and we need to communicate if we ever will be able to co-operate.

I stayed quiet the rest of the way to the crime scene and when we arrived I quickly jumped out of the car and approached the scene. It wasn't nice – the scene – there were multiple skeletons buried together. Some of them belonged to kids. I believe that this investigation isn't gonna be pleasant – with kids involved.

I started my examination and informed Dimitri that there's one body of a middle aged woman and one of a middle aged man. The other three bodies belonged once to children around ten to fourteen years old. And with a further examination I could conclude that they'd been murdered. But I couldn't say much more how or when before we got back to the lab. And when I got up from the ground and took of my gloves an unsettling feeling rose in the pit of my stomach. There were something in the back of my mind that I couldn't grasp – something familiar with the setting of the crime. It was like I'd seen this before – but how?

* * *

**What do you think? And why is this case something familiar to Rose for? Do you think she's seen something or been through something that makes those feeling rise? Give me some ideas of yours of what she could have been through!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi! Here's chapter 4 :) Enjoy and don't forget to Review!**

**xo**

**Angie**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Previously in _The forensic anthropologist and the FBI agent;_

Ouch that actually hurt. I didn't know that people thought of me that way – unemotional. I didn't even know that it was like that people saw me. Neither did I expect anyone – especially Dimitri – to voice something like that to my face. But I guess it's legitimate – he is my partner after all and we need to communicate if we ever will be able to co-operate.

I stayed quiet the rest of the way to the crime scene and when we arrived I quickly jumped out of the car and approached the scene. It wasn't nice – the scene – there were multiple skeletons buried together. Some of them belonged to kids. I believe that this investigation isn't gonna be pleasant – with kids involved.

I started my examination and informed Dimitri that there's one body of a middle aged woman and one of a middle aged man. The other three bodies belonged once to children around ten to fourteen years old. And with a further examination I could conclude that they'd been murdered. But I couldn't say much more how or when before we got back to the lab. And when I got up from the ground and took of my gloves an unsettling feeling rose in the pit of my stomach. There were something in the back of my mind that I couldn't grasp – something familiar with the setting of the crime. It was like I'd seen this before – but how?

* * *

Rose POV

This case we're working with are bugging me and my mind. I don't know why it is bugging me so much, but there's something deep in my mind that's saying – there's something I'm missing. Something important. The key to close and solve this case. But I can't grasp it, it's not in the reach for me. But if it's really important – as I think it is – it will come up to the surface soon. Or that's what I'm hoping for.

When we got back to the lab I started to work with the remains of the murdered family. It's horrible – very, very horrible. And Lissa isn't making anything better – she's in chock and in denial that there's bones on my table from children. This is the part that I know she hates. Before this partnership began Lissa was quite content with her work here at the Jeffersonian. But now I can see that she's struggling – struggling to stay sane. It isn't easy for anyone of us, that we're working with murdered children. Even to me it is a battle to stay sane and professional – so I can do the right thing and solve this murder. I need to – not just for me and Lissa – for everybody. No one likes the thought of murdered children – no one. I might be cold on the outside, but I'm also dying a little on the inside for the human being who was robbed the opportunity to live a happy life. This children were robbed and taken away brutally from a living life. I need to make sure that they can have their justice – by figuring out how they died and who killed them.

I'm beginning to see the benefit by working with Belikov. I can make sure that we're able to catch whoever kills innocent human beings. I'm an important piece of this puzzle together with Belikov and my team – to solve murder cases. Even though I miss my "old" call with the ancient bones – I'm content with this new way with work. It is much more important – right now anyway.

I was done with the examination of the two adult's bones and the conclusion were that they've been tortured. Their kneecaps had been brutally crushed so they couldn't escape. The female victim had been raped with so much force that her bones were cracked. I don't think that she was raped only in the "old fashion" way. When raped, you didn't get crushed bones like that – no it was a sick SOB who did this to her and her family. I don't know how the murderer did the raping with her to cause the cracks in the bones. But it was torture – true. And I can tell you this – no sane person would do this to another human being. So this murderer we have on loose – he's a really one sick SOB – for sure.

This bones from this family are telling me what they experienced in their last moments in life. Tortured to death – everyone of them. It wouldn't surprise me if the murderer did everything in front of everyone of them. He needed them to see what exactly he was doing – so there would be more pleasure for him or her. It kills me that there can be people out there who's capable to such evil. If there's a God – which I don't believe in – why isn't he doing anything about this? Why did he create our species with people who can do such things? And why doesn't he do anything about it? He's just living wherever in heaven and looking down and thinks that he made a stupid race, doesn't he? If God exists – he doesn't love us that much.

I really am not a believer – but Lissa is. And she's praying right now for the people who got murdered. For us – so we can finish this and solve the case. No one of us wants it to be a cold case – no I need to solve this. But the only thing I can do right now is examine this remains and give everything to Belikov – so he can be put to use as an FBI agent.

* * *

Dimitri POV

Sometimes I hate my work – especially when children are involved. I just got a text from Roza with all the information about the victims. Typed with every detail of what happened to this poor family. I'm sick to my stomach of what this SOB did. Why the hell – and how the hell – did this person do this? How could this murderer torture this family without anyone's knowledge? I bet the murderer did this in a remote place – somewhere were they could scream bloody murderer without anyone hearing. I bet the murderer loved it – loved their screaming. Because you must be so sick to do this to someone else.

How are we going to find this SOB?

And why did Roza look so nauseated when we were at the crime scene? I know it wasn't just because of the victims. There were something deep in her eyes – recognition. Something bad have happened to her before – but what? And why did she recognize it now? I need to figure this out so she doesn't get hurt or killed. I need to protect her!

The feeling to protect her comes from nowhere. It's so strong that it almost suffocate me – and I don't know why I'm feeling this way. I don't even know her that well. This is, after all, our first case together as partners. But I'm sure as hell making this a promise – to protect her no matter what.

I was heading out from the FBI HQ when my phone ringed;

"Belikov" I barked out to whoever was on the other end.

"Hey, it's me" I heard from the other end. Sydney. Calling about what?

"Watcha want Syd?" I asked her curiously. She never calls if it isn't something important.

"There's been another family murder. Same as the one you're working on right now." she said, deadly serious.

"You've got to be kidding me. It's starting to look like we have a serial killer on the loose." I said disbelievingly.

"So it seems. The partnership between you and Dr. Hathaway couldn't come in a more appropriate time than this. It is very good to have her on the team. Because all the victim's we're finding are just bones. Nothing more left than bones."

"Yeah, it's fucking good to have her on board right now. I'm starting to realize that those superiors of ours wasn't so wrong after all about this partnership." Even though it was hard to believe that a bone-lady would work with us – it's sure reassuring that she is. Our own people can't do the work she's specialized in – the coroner's only working with victims with flesh still intact. But now we have a serious and competent weapon against murderers like this one – a person who's able to read the victim in its bones. And that is fucking reassuring – indeed.

"She needs to be with you on every crime-scene you're going to. So that the evidence around the victims isn't compromised by anyone."

"Isn't it better for her to stay in the lab? So she doesn't get hurt if we got attacked at the scene?" I said back, because I sure as hell didn't want the sexy forensic-whatever-titel-she-had-lady on the field. It isn't safe for anyone, not even me, and especially not her.

"No, she needs to be with you on every scene you're going to. She can see stuff that you and the others doesn't. And besides – you're there to protect her right?"

"Yes of course I'll be there to protect her. But Syd, she isn't any of us, she isn't trained to fight if something threatening comes up. She's just a squint!" I barked out angrily. I couldn't believe what she was saying. Roza shouldn't be on the field – ever. She needs to stay put in the lab – where I know she'll be safe.

"I'm sorry Dimitri, but that's just how it's gonna be. The superiors at the Jeffersonian and the FBI have made their decisions. She need to be out there so she can do the proper survey of the environment that the victims were dumped in. And she's going to get help from that Ozera guy at her lab. He's the king of bugs and dirt. He can inform you when the victim were dumped there and everything else that you need to know, so you can solve the murder case."

"Well I guess I can't do anything against those stupid superiors. Why can't they see the danger with her out in the field? And I really don't understand why my superiors would put someone who isn't FBI out in the field – without proper qualifications." I'm really pissed right now, I can't believe that they're putting Roza at risk just to solve something the FBI did long before she got on the ride.

"You just have to suck it up, Dimitri. Like I said – there isn't anything you can do about it. It is how it is and will be for the time being. And now you need to inform your partner about the new victims, she needs to see them and you're taking her to the scene – without any complaints." And with that as her last words, Sydney hung up on me.

Damn her and damn those superiors and fucking damn this SOB serial killer. And without breaking my stride I dialed the number to Roza and jumped in the SUV so I could go and pick her up.

"Hathaway"

"Hey Roza, we have more victims of the same caliber that you just examined. I'm driving to pick you up right now."

"We have more victims? Did they die the same way as the last ones? What does that mean?" she fired of a lot of questions. She's really and surprisingly talkative now – I wonder why.

"Yes we have more victims and I don't know if they died in the same way – I haven't been on the scene yet. And what it means? It means that we have a serial killer to catch." I said with a level voice. I really hope that she isn't panicking. We really don't need that to happen.

"When are you here?" she asked and I heard muffling sounds in the background.

"I'm there in ten. And bring Ozera. We need him on the scene too."

"Why?"

"So he can do some magic with the dirt I suppose. I don't know what he does but I was ordered that he would come too."

"Alright, I'll tell him to come with us. See you soon."

I hung up the phone and stomped on the pedal to get to the Jeffersonian faster, without breaking any rules.

* * *

Rose POV

Shit, more victims. And it's supposedly a serial killer we're looking for. Shit... How will Lissa survive this? How? Shit!

After I hung up on Belikov I went to Christian and told him that he was coming with us to the crime scene.

"Christian, you here?" I called out for him.

"Yeah, what's up Rosie?" he said while smirking at me. That stupid smirk of his – always on place whenever he calls me Rosie. I should hit him for it but that isn't important right now, is it.

"You're coming with me and the Russian to the crime scene. He said that they need you to do the dirt-job." I smirked at him. A totally good joke – that no one but me seems to understand.

"Cool, I'll get my gear."

"I'll meet you out front. Don't be late. He's here in less than five." I said.

But before I went outside to wait for Dimitri, I went by Lissa's office. I really needed to talk to her about this case, if she's up to do the facial reconstruction of everyone – including the children. She's been hiding in her office since we got the victims in and I don't really blame her about it.

"Liss, are you in here?" I called out when I went through the door.

"Hi Rose. What's up?" she said without looking up from the work she's doing.

"Just thought that I'd stop by and see how you're doing. Are you alright?" I asked concerned about my best friends well being.

"I'm fine or rather I will be after this is over and done with" she said with a small smile on her face that didn't reach her jade green eyes.

"I'm really sorry that you have to go through this, Liss. If there were someone else as good as you at this reconstruction-stuff I would ask them. But you're the best and I need the best."

"I know Rose and don't worry about me – it'll be over soon right. I can survive this."

"I know that you'll survive, but I'm sorry to inform you that there's been another murder. Another family's been found and it's about the same shit as the last family."

"What?! Noo, no, nooo! Why is this happening? How can we get through this? How will I survive more reconstruction with murdered kids? I can't do that Rose!" agony dripping from her voice. She's so distressed that she's almost screaming at me.

"I'm sorry Liss, but that's the truth. We have another case and it looks like a serial killer's on the loose. We need to solve this shit. And I can't do that – we can't do that without you – and you know it. We need your skills with the facial reconstruction so we can identify the victims. Without it we can't know who they are and where their from. Only you can give us that valuable information." I said to her, trying to sooth her ache about the dead children. I need her to focus on the right thing to do. She need to understand the importance of her work with every case we take from now on.

"I'm so sorry Rose, but truly – I can't do this. I can't deal with the dead kids. I'm not strong enough to do it." she's on the verge of crying now. Her eyes brimming full off withheld tears for the murdered kids and their parents. Now I really need to make her see the importance of her work.

"Lissa I know this is hard for you – it's hard for all of us seeing those kids on my examination-table. But don't you see the importance of justice here? We need to solve this cases so that their killer can be put behind bars forever. And we're not able to do that without your help. We need you! We really need you for the reconstruction." I told her while hugging her tight to me so she could feel me – a living person in her living hell.

"But I can't. I'm not as strong as you Rose. I'm going to break down every time I reconstruct their faces. And those faces are going to hunt me forever. I can't deal with that – how can I?" she whispered to me. Her tears free falling now, wetting my shirt. But I didn't care because I needed to stay strong for her. I need to share my strength to my best friend – the only friend I have.

"You can Liss. You're strong enough and I know it. We'll get through this together – you'll see. Together we will fix this. Together we're strong." I said to her – reassuringly.

"How can you be so sure that we'll survive this?"

"I just know Liss.. Because together we're strong. And we'll help each other on the way to recovery from this – that I promise you." I looked into her eyes while saying this so that she'd understand that she isn't alone in this mess. "And I know too, that Christian will be there for you." I finished with a teasing blink. I needed her to loosen up a bit, before we got to work on the new victims.

"What are you talking about? Why would Christian be there for me? And why are you blinking at me like that? Are you teasing me?" she said while eying me suspiciously.

"Don't play innocent Liss, I know how you feel about him. And I think that he's feeling something about you too. You're just blind towards each others feelings." I smirked at her.

"How did you figure this out? I didn't mean for it to show."

"Liss, it's quite obvious of the way that you'll look at him from time to time. Or the blush you keep getting every time your talking to him." I said to her teasingly.

"Is it? I didn't know that" she said with a small smile. A smile that I needed to see on her face to know that she'll be okay after all.

"Well now you know." I said to her while hugging her again. "And for now, I need to get going. The Russian's picking me and Christian up. We're going to the crime scene."

"Why is Christian going?" she asked curious.

"Don't really know yet. Belikov only told me that he needed to come too." I answered her.

"Alright, but be careful out there. I don't want anything to happen to you guys."

"I promise that we'll be careful."

And with one last hug I left her office to go outside where Dimitri sure would be right now.

* * *

**There you have it! **

**What do you think? There's a serial killer on the loose and something's up with Rose and the familarity of the victims. She doesn't know the victims but there's something she's recognizing in the way they're being killed and dumped. What do you think it is she's recognizing? And what will happen when she figures it out? I know it isn't much action in this chapter but sometimes it is like this, isn't it?**

**Anyway, until next time. Take care :)**


End file.
